West arm property owners water protection committee
What a wonderful start to the action we need to take. This meeting was attended by over 80 concerned citizens - a great start. Lots of work needs to still be done but at least we have a structure. I think it will take EVERY concerned citizen to lend a hand - even if its just through letter writing. For more information on this please see savelakenipissing.ca ! Thank you all who attended - tell your neighbours! Information from the Power Point Presentation: Background *Over the past few years, property owners have been discussing issues related to water quality and levels in the West Arm area. *A group of concerned citizens decided to call a meeting to identify issues of concern and to begin discussions about how to address identified issues. Agenda #Overview of identified processes in place to address various water-related issues #French River Water Stewardship Council-Joe Dippong #Greater Nippissing Stewardship Committee-John Thornton #Identification of West Arm issues and potential causes #Brainstorming ideas to address identified concerns #Election of leader/chairperson and core group membership #Next steps #Next meeting date Overview of Existing Processes Water related issues are complex and confusing to address. There are several acts under several ministries that address a myriad of water-related issues. The following is a brief summary: Clean Water Act (MOE, 2006) *Created following Walkerton disaster *Act created to implement recommendations of Walkerton Inquiry *Requires communities to review existing and potential threats and develop action plans to address them *Created Source Protection Committees (and Citizen’s Advisory Committees)-North Bay/Mattawa Source Protection Committee in our area reporting to the North Bay/Mattawa Conservation Authority *Once risks to the quality and quantity of water are identified, they are assessed to determine which to tackle first, which to monitor and which are low risks. *A plan must then be developed that involves consultation with the community and conservation authorities. *The plan is then implemented through existing land use, planning and regulator requirements and/or voluntary initiatives. *Ongoing monitoring is also the responsibility of this group. Environmental Protection Act (MOE) *Primarily prohibits/limits discharging pollutants/contaminants likely to cause adverse effects. Lakes and Rivers Improvement Act (MNR) *Created to protect surface water resources *Requires Water Management Plans from hydro facilities to ensure environmental, social and economic concerns are addressed *Prohibits depositing of refuse, matter or substances into lakes and rivers that may impair water quality or quantity Nutrient Management Act (MOE and MAF) Designed to reduce water and environmental contamination from agricultural practices (includes fertilizer and manure management) Ontario Water Resources Act (MOE) *Focuses on groundwater and surface water *Regulates sewage disposal and prohibits discharge of pollutants *Regulates well construction, operation and abandonment and the approval, construction and operation of “water works” Public Lands Act (MNR) *Outlines use, management, sale and disposition of public lands and forests *Empowers the Province to construct and operate dams on waterways Safe Drinking Water Act (MOE) Requires that operators of municipal drinking water systems must be approved of, trained and certified by MOE Sustainable Water and Sewage Systems Act (MOE) Primarily concerned with ensuring municipalities have enough capital to operate, maintain and repair sewer and water systems Environmental Assessment Act (MOE) Requires environmental assessments for any private project to determine ecological, social, cultural impacts Environmental Bill of Rights (MOE) *Notifies the public of important environmental decisions to solicit public comment *Has an independent Environmental Commissioner who oversees the province’s environmental practices *Public has the right to request reviews of inadequate laws, regulations, policies, etc….. Identification of West Arm Issues In order to determine the appropriate route to take, it is vital that specific water-related concerns are identified. Please help by bringing forward your issues. Category:Action